In known methods for positioning one or more catheters, the catheters are positioned on the basis of simple catheter positioning guidelines. In keeping with these guidelines, the catheter tip is often positioned sufficiently deep in a brain region and positioned at a sufficient distance from surfaces to make an infusion agent dispensed from the catheter less likely to discharge into hollows, sulci or back into the cerebral cortex. However, the guidelines specified are individually adjusted for different patients and tissue regions, such that a uniform diffusion of the infusion agent into given regions cannot be ensured and also such that discharge cannot be sufficiently prevented. Furthermore, when planning positions for one or more catheters, the guidelines are complicated and time-consuming to implement in an individual patient anatomy, since for each catheter entry point and for each corresponding catheter end point, the corresponding guidelines are gauged and manually checked, for example, using a suitable computer program.